Aviator G Goes to Flight School
Aviator G Goes to Flight School is a story about Aviator G and his three day experience at Flight School. He reeked havoc at the SkyJet Airways headquarters, and was too inexperienced to be in flight school Chapter 1: The Scholarship It was sunny morning at Phi Manor, the Voulge was undergoing slight repairs by Aviator G. A messenger came rushing with a letter to Aviator G. "Gil, there was something in the mail for you," said the servant. "Oooh.... IS IT A WAFFLE?!" replied Aviator G. "Gil, this is from the University of South Pole City. The Dean, Sancho Monte Captio, is offering you a scholarship for their flight school." answered the servant. "....flight school? IS THAT AN EXOTIC SYRUP FLAVOR?" "...just read the letter." It read: Dear Mr. Gil, My name is Sancho Monte Captio, Founder and Dean of the USPC, and the CEO of SkyJet Airways. I have recently noticed that you have designed an aircraft and want to have a pilot's license. I have seen pictures of your Voulge aircraft. It is very, very good, as it is amphibious, and can land in water. I believe that your can be a pilot, as you are very fond of aviation. I have reserved first class tickets from Googolplex to South Pole City for you, to meet me on August 1st at 3 pm at South Pole City-Downsview Airport, USPC Hangar. I will interview and see if you are feasible for a position in the Flight School class for 2010. I have also rented you an apartment in Rooks, just a 5 minute drive from the Downsview Airport. I have also given you a Coldillac car to drive around the city. If you do graduate, I would appreciate it if your could be a Dispatcher at our main office in Booklin for SkyJet Airways. -Sancho Monte Captio P.S Here is your flight info: SKYJET AIRWAYS FLIGHT 563 NAME: GIL ADULT (1) SEAT: 7A (FIRST CLASS) ITINERARY NUMBER: 52G363JDE83 ROUTE:Googolplex-Stevie Falcon Int'l Airport (GPX)-South Pole City-Metro Int'l Airport (SPC) DEPARTURE DATE: 28 JULY 2010 AIRCRAFT: SNOWING 777-300ER DEPARTURE TIME: 7:50 AM ARRIVAL TIME: 12:30 PM CLASS: DIAMOND CLASS/FIRST CLASS MEAL(S): BREAKFAST AND LUNCH Gil's eyes widened. After all these years, he would finally be able to get a pilot's license! His dreams would be realized! Gil rushed to the parlor, where Lord Harold was. "GUESS WHAT?" Harold sighed and looked at his butler. "What?" "IMMA GOING TO FLIGHT SCHOOL! SUCCESS! SUCCESS!" Gil ran off, through the hallways, still shouting "SUCCESS!" The baron picked up the letter he had dropped and read it. "Hmmm.... this seems like an interesting venture." ---- Gil had stopped in the kitchen, out of breath. He took out some spare waffle batter from his personal refrigerator and began to make himself a waffle. Harold appeared in the hallway. "Your flight's departing tomorrow. You should pack up." Gil beamed. "Packing up is FUN!" "You can take Limo 4 to the airport. Behave yourself, don't break anything, and keep quiet. When you graduate, I'll have a warehouse full of waffles, just for you," replied Harold. "Thank you, sir!" "No problem, enjoy." ---- The next day... Gil, with his suitcases in hand, walked onto the private driveway. Harold was there to wish him goodbye as he stepped into the self-driving limo. "Gil, good luck!" shouted Harold. As the limo drove away, Harold muttered, "He'll need it." Meanwhile, Aviator G was looking at his itineraries. "Okay, let's see... I'm flying First Class, and I get two meals! Mmmmm... yummy." Then, the limo arrived at the Terminal One drop-off area. " " "Bye ChauffeurBot! See you later," said Aviator G, exiting the limo. Aviator G grabbed his luggage and headed into the Check-In Area. "Ooh, SkyJet Airways check-in!" said Aviator G. "Maybe they'll give me a waffle." Aviator G went to a counter and presented his papers. "Hello, and welcome. I'm Emily, your Check-In representative, do you have your itineraries?" asked the Representative "Here! Do you have any waffle?" "Ask your flight attendant; I don't know." replied the Rep. ---- "Please place your bag on the scale." said the Representative Aviator G put his bag on the scale. "Golly, 78 kilos? What do you have in here? Rocks?" asked the Representative "They are filled mostly with delicious frozen WAFFLES!" replied Aviator G. "My favorite snack." "Okay, you will need to claim your bag at the oversize baggage area, and you must be inspected twice when your reach your destination," stated the Representative. "Your seat is 7A, you may access the Jetz Lounge in-front of Gate 14, security is that way, and you will be boarding at Gate 15, on Flight 563 to South Pole City, you will be boarding at 8:40, there has been a slight delay at the South Pole City Airport." replied the representative. "To security!" said Aviator G, running to the checkpoint. Aviator G presented his Dorkugese passport to the customs officer, and continued on to the checkpoint. "Please remove your shoes, also remove any electronic devices and items you have in your pockets and place them on the conveyor." announced the officers Aviator G passed through the checkpoint and went to the JetzLounge, "At last, a private lounge!" said Gil. "Lounging is fun!" Aviator G looked around, he saw a spa, a couch, a business center. He then saw a breakfast table, full of all kinds of cereals, eggs and waffles. "WAFFLES!!" screamed Aviator G, running towards the buffet table. He took all the waffles and dumped them into his bag, tossing in maple syrup and butter packets as well. Aviator G then had some Waffles for breakfast, and used the computers at the business center. "Hmm... how must I strengthen my defense against these evil pancakes?..." Gil pondered as he played a tower defense game online. "I'll just put a charring oven here." Many minutes came by, and the Flight to South Pole City had its last boarding call. "SkyJet Airways Flight 563 is now at it's final boarding stage. All passengers who have not boarded yet must board in the next five minutes." said the Announcer "OH NOEZ! THE PLANE IS LEAVING NOW AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIEEEEEE--" Gil noticed that everyone was staring at him. "I'll just go now." Aviator G ran to the boarding gate and gave his boarding pass to the lady at the gate. "You're just in time!" said the lady. "Welcome aboard, enjoy your trip." Aviator G ran into the jetway and went to find his seat. Aviator G then entered the plane, and was greeted by a flight attendant, "Hello sir, Welcome aboard" stated the Flight attendant. Aviator G was excited to be on the plane, and loved the experience. He stowed his backpack in the overhead bins, and sat down at his window seat. "Sir, pre-flight drink? We have Moka-Cola products and juice available." asked a Flight attendant "I'll take a Moka-Cola, if I may, with ice." stated Aviator G "Here you go sir, enjoy your flight." replied the flight attendant, moving to the other rows with her food cart Soon, the seatbelt sign illuminated "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard SkyJet Airways Flight 563, with service to South Pole City-Metropolitan Airport from Googolplex-Stevie Falcon International Airport. Before we depart please focus your attention towards the video screens in front of you as we will be demonstrating the safety features of this aircraft." announced the Flight attendant After a few minutes, the plane began to taxi to the runway, "Ladies and gentlemen, in preparation for takeoff, we would like to ask that all electronic devices to be switched off at this time. as it may interfere with our navigation systems, and please make sure that your seatbelt and that your traytables are in their locked and upright position, and your seatbacks to be in their upright position as well, and enjoy your flight, and thank you for choosing SkyJet Airways." The plane started to taxi swiftly down the runway, and then took off, the plane made a banked turn left, over the Margarine Mansion, which was easily recognizable by Aviator G. Aviator G looked out the window, and waved goodbye to his master's home. After a long one and a half hours on board the aircraft, an announcement came up "Ladies and Gentlemen, our cabin crew are now ready to serve our in-flight meal for the flight. Menu are provided in your seatback pockets as always." "Finally! A meal! Hopefully a pile of delicious, homemade waffles!" exclaimed Gil When the flight attendant approached Gil with the large, clunky meal cart, Gil asked "Do you have waffles m'am?", politely "No, I'm very sorry sir. We only serve that on morning flights." replied the flight attendant "I repeat it again. Where are the waffles?" repiled Aviator G in a much stronger voice "Again, sir. We don't have them." said the Flight Attendant Category:Stories